leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SW Rythmatic/Zelos - Sword of the Fallen
|date = April, 26, 2012 |health = 50 |attack = 80 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 385 (+75) |mana = 240 (+48) |damage = 53 (+2.09) |attackspeed = 0.684 (+2.25%) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+2.35) |healthregen = 5.65 (+0.65) |manaregen = 7.9 (+0.55) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Lore Master Lito was a swordsman of great honor and skill, both of which his son and daughter, Zelos and Irelia, admired with a passion. Zelos dedicated his life to the blade, and at the young age of 16 requested a duel against Master Yi himself. Yi saw potential in the young man and took him under his wing. But one evening as Zelos was leaving the temple, a messenger ran up to him, alerting Zelos of an assassination attempt against his father. Zelos rushed inside the family house, Irelia was mediating quietly in the corner, while physicians and mages were attempting to heal what appeared to be a diseased wound at his side. No cure was found, but on his final night, Lito told Zelos alone that this disease was his own doing. A magick enchantment for a sword so powerful it could block the passage of mana in cellular life to slow the healing process to a dramatic level. Lito felt that this was too much power, and while leaving to dispatch of the weapon, he was surrounded by a group of assassins. He passed this knowledge to Zelos, in the hopes that he would never abuse his strength. Zelos left the next morning to join the Ionian Military, like his father before him, swaring to bring honor back to the family name. Two years passed and Zelos trained with anguish in his heart. Rumors of 'the assassin with a cursed blade' started filled the halls of Ionian barracks, taunting him, and yet Noxian attacks had started on Ionian territory. Zelos knew he should stay, but his hunger for power and revenge was insatiable. He left early the next day, telling Irelia he would return with Demacian assistance. Days passed, yet no reinforcements arrived. Noxus had begun its full assault claiming much of Ionia’s beauty and people. Zelos and a handful of Demacian cavalry returned weeks later to find Ionia in ruin, but Irelia, and the rest of her people were safe. Before any other words were spoken between the two, Irelia smiled and said, ‘its ok, I forgive you’. With cursed sword in hand, Zelos left to search himself for the true honor he once claimed to believe in. Now, he makes his way for the Fields of Justice, and Irelia, with one goal in sight: atonement. "My sister has forgiven me, but I won't.. .and neither will you." - Zelos, prior to slaying a Noxian general. Abilities |secondname = Atonement |secondinfo = (Active) – On ally cast: Zelos places a damage absorbing shield around an allied champion. While the shield holds, their attacks deal bonus magic damage.The bonus damage is equal to 50% of the total mana spent on cast. (Active) – On self cast: Zelos' next auto-attack within 5 seconds deals bonus damage, and places Anguish on his target. Each of his auto-attacks that hits debuffed targets will deal a percent of the ability's damage as additional physical damage. *'Ally Cast Range:' 675 *'Shield Duration:' 4 seconds *'Anguish Debuff Duration:' 3 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Spell Breaker |thirdinfo = (Passive) – Off Cooldown: Zelos recieves a percentage of incoming damage as mana. This damage is not blocked. (Passive) – On Cooldown: When Zelos receives magic damage the cooldown on Spell Breaker's Active is reduced by 1 second. (Cooldown 3 seconds) (Active): Zelos places a spell-blocking shield on himself which lasts for 2 seconds. If a spell is blocked, he gains a buff to his next auto-attack for 10 seconds, causing it to silence his foe and deal additional damage. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Silence Duration:' 1 second |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Enfeeblement |ultipic = Enfeeble.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Zelos releases the deadly enchantment in Manatooth, Enfeeblement. Zelos raises his sword and drains energy from a large nearby area, dealing damage and Enfeebling enemy champions. Enfeebled foes are drained of a percentage of their movement speed and healing and regeneration effects. This is reduced by 5% for each champion afflicted. Any stats drained in this way are passed to Zelos over the duration. *'Cast Range:' 325 *'AoE Radius:' 700 *'Movement Speed Drained:' 50% *'Healing Drained:' 50% |ultilevel = }} Recommended Items Category:Custom champions